


Hoodie

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Wearing His Clothes Saga [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Belle’s special family soup, Ben cares about Evie, Ben is a good person, Ben is awesome, Ben is taking care of Evie this time around, Evie is a sick little advisor, Evie is sick, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Evie is sick, and now it’s time for Ben to take care of her this time around





	Hoodie

On his return from the last of his scheduled meetings Ben paced his way to his personal advisor’s dorm. She’d been sick for the past two days so, instead of getting a substitute advisor to handle all things scheduling and planning; _Ben_ took it upon _himself_ to do Evie’s job for her. He now understood just how much of a toll her job takes on a person, a smile finding his lips as he realized how much more he appreciates her.

He currently was pushing a metal cart towards her room, the top decorated with foods and drinks that were her favorites; the silver platter’s covered with shiny domes. He had _personally_ made her his mom’s “_Feel_ _Better_ _Soup_”, a recipe that was normally _only_ served to the royal family.

But the young king could care less, he hums as he quietly opened her door. The room was tidy, the sun peeking through her wide window.

Whilst padding over to her bed, which rested against her pink walls, he approaches his target; she’s huddled in the far corner of her bed, away from the edge.

Her eyes were closed; however she looked drawn and pale, lacking the enchanted glow her complexion normally emanated, whilst under her nose her skin looked red and sore. Rippling through the silence was the sound of her breath heavy and labored as she struggled to breathe efficiently.

Ben turned to place the lid back over the soup, trying not to wake the blue-haired girl. However he couldn’t dispel the niggle of concern that ate away at him seeing her in such a condition. Her small form stirred slightly, one hand came to her forehead, her thumb and index finger massaging soothing circles just above her temples, before her eyes opened, instantly squinting at the light of the afternoon sun. It was then he could see the full impact of her illness, her eyes lacked their effervescent gleam and glint of mischief that always kept him on edge and underneath them was the dulled shadow of fatigue.

Her gaze focused on him, amongst the muggy feeling that now consumed her head she saw the concerned face of Ben, and it surprised her how _happy_ she was knowing he was there. He looked so worried she should see his dark brows furrow under his long locks, and his pursed lips in a thin line as he looked at her.

“Eve, you okay? You look like—“ before he could finish, her husky and broken voice interrupted him, followed by a drool expression.

“Shit?” He shakes his head quickly, she gives him a small smile as she continues,

“Calm down _pretty_-_boy_, I know you’re not one to disrespect _a_ _lady_.” Her voice teasing out the last part of her sentence, which causes the young girl to spiral into a coughing fit. Almost immediately Ben is at her side, sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing soft circles onto her back in attempt to soothe her.

“Evie I brought some of my Mom’s special soup. I’m going to fix you some, okay?” As her chest continued to heave and a cacophony of coughs reverberated around the room she manages to nod as a response, before Ben hastily moved to remove the silver lid.

He grabs a white porcelain bowl and pours the red liquid into it, the contents were an assortment of vegetables. He grabs a silver spoon as he sits back down beside her, he sweeps his feet onto her bed; the warm pink covers relaxing him as he turns to her. She now sits up, grabbing for the bowl as he holds it away from her.

“No, relax. _I’m_ taking care of _you_ now.”

She looks at him, her dull brown eyes narrowing on him before settling back down. He manages to get her to finish most of the bowl, thus finally ridding her of her persistent and vicious cough, she managed to express her gratitude through a labored breath,

“Thanks Ben.” A hesitant smile finds its way to his lips, however his deep hazel eyes held a deep unshaking worry he felt for her, which she could plainly see.

She sunk deeper into her comforter in response to her body finally being relieved from its brutal fit; allowing a deep sigh to fall from her lips.

“How are you even here? You’re always booked fully on Monday’s.”

“I took off early to come take care of you—”

A smile graced her tired features.

He moves to place the half eaten bowl of red soup on the cart. Before rubbing his hands on his blue slacks, settling himself comfortably beside her on her bed.

“And I arranged for all my meetings to be moved to Saturday,”

Her dark brows furrowed into a thin line.

“But that’s your _only_ off day.”Her voice soft and slightly croaking.

“I know. You’re worth it,”

There was a silence, Ben moves to hold her hand, playing idly with her fingers.

“I’m here for the rest of the day; so if you need anything— you know where to find me.”

His free hand pats the mattress.

“I know.” He smiled back at her, a cute boyish grin, it’s slightly lopsided; a feature she never taken note to, but it made her realize even further the depths of his beauty, and the charm he unequivocally held. Reaching forward with his free hand, he grabs her tablet full of her dress and tuxedo sketches for the upcoming ball he was hosting. Just then, Evie realized she is wearing his hoodie, something she knew aggravated him much to her delight.

“Oh Ben... I borrowed your hoodie.” Looking over to her, he glanced down, identifying the large royal blue team hoodie she was wearing to be his, before bestowing a look of disbelief before asking,

“_Borrowed_?” She couldn’t resist the smirk that crept on her face, a tell tale indication that she knew exactly what he was insinuating. However, she couldn’t resist playing dumb,

“What?” A slight sigh escaped from the young king; however she could see the edges of his lips curl ever so slightly at her feigned confusion, before he replied,

“Borrowed implies that it’ll be _returned_... and I have a feeling that’s unlikely.” A raspy chuckle sputtered from from the blue-haired girl, before she stuck her ruby tongue out in jest, inducing a pleasant laugh to emit from Ben at her immature retort. Through the remainders of his amused chuckle he stated,

“You should really get some rest Eve.” Pulling her covers up with her free hand she rests her head on his shoulder, her blue locks wild and frizzy; pulled into a sloppy ponytail. She snuggled into his hoodie further as she managed to croak,

“As you wish, _your_ _majesty_.” Her eyes closed as she allowed the much needed sleep, and Belle’s soup to work it’s magic on her tired and weakened body, whilst Ben shook his head in amusement at her quip before switching a page of her tablet, quietly admiring her work.

**Unbeknownst to the two teens, their fingers were locked the entire time.**


End file.
